bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TheToughGuy/The Next Year At Bullworth For C-Money: Chp. 26
Out Of Alderney City I had only one city left. Only one left so I can go back to Bullworth. We were already done with Carcer City, The Carraways and Liberty City. Only Alderney City was left. Alderney City was a small city the size of Algoquin. It's nickname is 'Liberty City's Ugly Sister' because of how crappy it looks compared to Liberty City. The city also suffers from organized crime like Liberty and Carcer. I have been to Alderney several times in my life, even when it was originally called New Guerneys (I don't really know why they changed the name in the first place). The only thing I know about it's history other than it's name is the fact that it has some kind of rivalary with Liberty City. The only thing Liberty might find useful from Alderney is the prison that Alderney has in the industrial section of the city. I was here in Alderney not for the prison, but for the old Sprunk factory that is in Tudor. After dealing with the business in Broker, Liberty City, we started traveling to Alderney City. It took us two hours by car to get from Broker to cross the bridge into Alderney City. It was 10:37 AM when we got to Alderney. "Tudor is suppose to be in the southern section of the city", I told Derek. "And we don't need the address since we know what we're looking for", Derek said. "We just got to know the street, which is Argus Street by the way", I said. "All we gotta do is make sure that this business is shut down. We kill everybody in there and burn the stuff. We win, they lose", Derek said. "You better not burn down the place like you did back in Broker. Plus, we shouldn't kill everyone in there. There could be some people forced to work in there", I told him. "If there is, then we have to be careful who we shoot", Derek said. "Good. I know the Colombian Cartel would do something like that and I doubt it matters to Max as long as he's making green", I said. "Not if we put an end to it", Derek said. After a while of driving, we made it to the old Sprunk factory. When we pulled up infront of the factory, we got out of the car and then got our guns out from the back compartment. "Okay, same plan as before. We kill everyone in there that holds a gun and then ruin their SPANK supplies", Derek said. "And lets not burn the place down like last time", I added. "Okay kido, what do you think we should have done back at the SPANK store?" Derek said. "Maybe call the cops. They would have done something else. Or even do the same thing like what we did back at The Carraways", I said to him. "There was alot of boxes of SPANK in that basement. We would have needed more than two boats for that SPANK supply", Derek said. "Then we should have called the cops", I said. "The cops wouldn't do anything about the stuff. The least thing they may have done was just guard the stuff or take it back to the station. The Cerberus could have gotten the stuff back if those two ever happened", Derek said. "So burning down a building was the best option you had?" I asked. "Yes. Plus the building was already burned. Somebody burned down that apartment and some Taxi company by molotov cocktails back in fall. It doesn't matter if people care about it or not, it was already gone", Derek said. "Just don't do it again", I said. "No promises", Derek said. "Okay, now there's two ways into the factory. We will take the rear entrance", I said. "Okay, just head to the entrance. I'll follow", Derek said. I then led Derek to the underground rear entrance where which we had to excess by a decending ramp. After we went through the 'door' away, we were in the factory but there was a surprise waiting for us right near a destroyed helicopter (wonder how that got in here). There was two Cerberus waiting for us on the other side of the room. "Kill them", one of them said. We took cover behind the wall to the entrance of the factory. They then started firing at us while marching towards us through the sewage water. I got out of cover while they reload and popped one of them. I got back in cover just when the other one started firing again. He then got through the 'doorway' and Derek stabbed him in the chest with his knife. We then went across the sewage water and then up the rubble to the next floor. Sure enough, that's when things started to heat up. There was alot of Cerberus, Wardogs and Colombian Cartel as well as a bunch of people in the room. I guess they were slaves or something like that, people forced to work. "Kill the intruders", said a Cartel. "Make them suffer", a Wardog said. We took cover behind a low wall, but before I got behind cover, I got scraped on the arm by a bullet. "Damn it", I said while looking at my shoulder. It was bleeding bad, I guess. I then started returning fire at them. I shot down three Wardogs and a Cartel before I sight started to get blurly. I still kept fighting till I guess every bad guy in the room was killed. That was when Derek noticed my wound. "My God, you're bleeding. There has to be a medikit in here somewhere. I'll check this floor first". He then went around the whole room and found nothing. "I'll check the next floor. You just stay here and try not to get killed", Derek said. "No duh", I said after he left. Then one of the slaves came up and said, "Man, you really need some medical attention". I then heard a gunshot from the floor above. I'm guessing that Derek found the medikit and was ambushed by someone. Apparently, I was correct when he came back down and said, "Found one. I just had to kill a Cerberus that was waiting for me". He then amend to my wound. After a few minutes, he was done. "There. And here, take these painkillers". I took the jar and put it in my pocket. Just when I got back up on my feet, some of the people came up to us and said, "Please help. They forced us to work here and make that shit so they can make money". "Please help", said another. "There's a way out of this building on the floor below us. Get out from there", I told them. All of the slaves then ran out of the building. Also the ones on the upper floor (they probably heard what I said to the other slaves). "The drug business is a dirty business if people are forced to work", I said. "Yeah", Derek said. "Well, what's the plan? There's a bunch of boxes in here and I guess you saw alot more on the next floor", I said. "I got some explosives from upstairs and still have the detonator from yesterday when we blew up the two businesses back in Carcer City...." "No", I said. "We don't have much choice", he said. "We can just burn the stuff", I said. "How?" Derek questioned. I looked around the room and saw a flamethrower. "Lookie, lookie. A flamethrower. Use that", I said. "Alright then", he said. He then started burning the SPANK supply on this floor. I just stood and watched him as he set the stuff light. That stuff was actually very flamable, which was a bad thing because the room was then covered in alot of smoke. It was very hard for me to breath, so I then went prone onto the floor. It wasn't as bad as standing up, but I did wanted to get out of there. Just then, Derek went up to the next floor. I decided to get out of the building, but before I can go back down to the entrance, a piece of wood from the ceiling fell right on top of me. "Damn it", I said. I was going to die. I'm stuck under a heavy object in a smoke-filled room. I'm going to suficate to death if the fire doesn't get to me first. Just then, I heard a loud boom from the floor above and then Derek comes up to me. "Leaving now", he said while lifting the bean off of me. We then ran down the stairs back to the entrance. We ran through just when the ceiling started to cave in. We ran back up the ramp and onto the street. That was when we saw the old factory collapse and the big Sprunk bottles fall almost right on top of us. We dodged the bottles and they fell right on some powerlines, which then caused a nearby pole to fall right in the middle of the street. All I did was just stare in shock about the damage we did. I then broke the silence when I started yelling at Derek. "YOU MORON. WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? I SAID 'NO EXPLOSIVES'. 'NO EXPLOSIVES'. WHAT PART OF ENGLISH DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?" "I didn't do anything. It just happened after I was done with burning the supplies. I guess maybe there was a bad guy still inside and just had explosives. Boom. Just to make sure either no one takes the stuff for their own use of profit or just to kill us", Derek said. "Yeah well, now we have bigger problems. If that guy didn't succeed in killing us, he will have the satisfaction when A.C.P.D. arrests us", I said. "Relax. Like I said before, the guys at the C.I.A. will clear our charges if we were arrested", Derek said. "And I hope you're right. Now let's go to Franis International. I want to get back to Bullworth", I said. "Okay, but we need a new car", Derek said. I turned and saw that our car was totaled by the bottles. "Fuck me", I said. We then left the area quickly when we heard sirens. After we walked a mile away from the factory, we got a cab and used it to get to Francis International Airport in Liberty City. "Okay, here's some money. I got to spend a few more days in Carcer City anyway", Derek said. "Why? There's no Cerberus there anymore if I'm not mistaking", I said. "It's other stuff", he said. I then remembered about the nurse that he was hitting on when he was in the hospital. "Does it involve that nurse back at the hospital in Central?" I asked. He then blushed and said, "No". "Well have fun with your play date then", I said. I then got on the next plane that was leaving for Bullworth International Airport. An Hour Later; 11:47 AM I arrived at Bullworth International and got a cab to get me to Bullworth. Of course, I had to pay $10 for the ride like on my first day. I walked from the front gate to the Boys' Dorm and then into my dorm room. Greg and Michael were in there playing cards on the floor. "Sup, C-Money. Didn't see you for days. I missed you", Michael said jokly. "Yeah, I hate you too", I said scarcastically. "How was your trip?" Greg asked. "Long and bloody", I told him. "Where did you go?" Michael asked. "Depends", Greg said while staring at me. "Doesn't matter, Greg. You can tell him", I said. "He apparently went across the entire State of Liberty to ruin the businesses owned by the guy that killed his parents", Greg said. "Plus Alderney", I added. "Wait? All by yourself or...." "With my legal guardian", I told Michael. "Okay", Michael said oddly. "Things got worse during the trip. First, we destroyed the second business that the Cerberus and Wardogs own in Carcer City. Then when we were dealing with the one in The Carraways, we found out that the Colombian Cartel are involved and that the Cerbs are selling a drug that caused choas in Liberty City back in 2001 called SPANK. Then in Liberty City, Derek burned down a building in the middle of Hove Beach and almost got killed by hobos hi on SPANK. Finally in Alderney, we were nearly killed when the building blew up and caused a blackout in the city. I also got shot on the shoulder. Look". I then showed then my wound on my shoulder. "I had to take painkillers just to ease the pain. By the way, I think I'm addicted to painkillers now". I tossed the little, empty jar at Michael and then he flipped me off as a joke. "Wow. Some trip you had", Greg said scarcastically. "By the way Mike, did Charles return from his trip yet?" I asked. "I don't know. Maybe he did. I'll have to check later", Michael said. "Well, I'm so tired. I'm going to take a shower and then sleep for the rest of the day", I said before I pulled out some fresh clothes. "Alright then. Once you return, we'll leave the room so you can catch up on some sleep", Greg said. "Thank you", I said. I then went up to the bathroom to take my shower. After ten minutes of washing, I went back to my room to see that Greg and Mike were already gone. I layed on my bed and slept for the rest of the day. Category:Blog posts